


My Tiny Dancer

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Spence, we have been together for quite a few months now, and I wanna ask you to do something that is out of your comfort zone?” you said, sitting down next to your boyfriend on the couch as you handed him a beer.

He snapped his in your direction in what seemed to be confusion. “Do you mean…in the bedroom?”

“No,” you snorted, covering your mouth to keep from having beer come out of your nose, “I just mean there is something that I’d like us to do that you normally don’t do.” Through every relationship you’d been in, they’d all turned out the same - the man ended up breaking up with you because with you, they couldn’t have all the control all the time. With Spencer, you believed you had something different, and you wanted to see if he was willing to do something for you.

“Okay,” he said, turning towards you. When he knee touched yours, you put your hand on him. “I’ve always wanted to teach my boyfriend how to dance, but they’ve never wanted to, said it wasn’t manly, so they refused.”

He laughed, standing up from the couch and pulling you up with him. “Well, in my experience, a man that doesn’t want to do something because he considers it ‘too girly’ actually isn’t all that comfortable with his masculinity and I am completely comfortable with mine, so teach me, beautiful.”

You hopped up and down in excitement. Ever since you were a kid, you’d felt that dancing was a romantic pastime that people underutilized when it came to dating. After turning on some soft music, you decided to start slowly. You moved your feet back and forth and told him to follow your steps. This wasn’t any dance in particular, just something to get you started. 

More than once, he stepped on your feet, apologizing profusely. “I’m sorry, I’ve always had two left feet.” 

“Okay, let’s try this,” you laughed, spinning yourself around in his grasp. “Put your feet on the outside of mine and put your arms around my waist.” You grabbed his arms and placed them around your stomach, reaching back with your right hand to place his head in the crook of your neck.

“I have no idea why a boyfriend of yours wouldn’t want to be doing this,” he muttered into your hair. “For years, dance has had this connotation of being gay or not manly enough, but to me it makes sense that if you’re a guy and you want to get together with a pretty girl, you go dancing.”

After moving to the smooth sounds for what felt like forever, you turned back around into him, looping your one arm around his neck, while the other grabbed his hand. “I agree. It seems logical to me. Maybe not tonight, because you’re just learning, but maybe one of these days I can teach you a Waltz or something similar?” 

“I would love that,” he said, craning your head up to his to plant a kiss on your lips. “I warn you though, I’m probably going to suck. I’m sorry!” He looked down between you as he once again stepped on your foot. 

This time it was harder than before, it kind of hurt, but you weren’t going to let him know that because otherwise he’d convince himself not to let you teach him how to dance. “It’s okay,” you laughed, “Just try to relax. Don’t think so much. Allow your thoughts to drift away and just focus on the music and your partner - which in this case is me.”

Spencer closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and exhaling. Although you weren’t doing any particular dance, he allowed himself to start moving back and forth without you taking the lead. “How’s this?” he asked. This time he wasn’t stepping on your feet at all - he wasn’t looking up at you either, but you were happy with baby steps.

“That’s good,” you said, moving a bit closer into his chest. “You aren’t so clumsy when you don’t think so much. You keep trying to do the right thing, but when it comes to music, especially freestyle, it’s not about the right thing, it’s about the music. Feeling it. That’s why I like dancing. I don’t have to think about anything, I can just feel.” You took a deep breath closed your eyes, moving in time with his steps.

You were going to start with something more, but you started to yawn. Apparently, being so relaxed had made you sleepy. “Maybe another night we can try something else?” you asked sleepily.

“That sounds good to me,” he replied. “For now, tiny dance, let’s go to bed.”

You laughed, “Tiny Dancer? Like the Elton John song? I like it. Tiny Dancer definitely needs sleep.”


End file.
